


Deaths Decision

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Letter, Raised By Not Dursleys, harry potter raised by someone else, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death raised Harry and a letter from Hogwarts isn't going to change any plans he has for Harry's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaths Decision

\---

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 

Due to the unacceptable conditions of Harry James Potter's home environment and said child's lack of magical knowledge, knowledge that is not only his birth right to know but also knowledge that is needed to control the powerful accidental magic Harry Potter displayed at an early age, Harry Potter was removed from the Dursley household many years ago. 

Since this time Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was removed from his position as Mister Potter's magical guardian and since then all responsibility for Mister Potter, both magical and muggle, have fallen to me. 

And as Harry's legal guardian I am writing to inform you, yet again, Harry will not be attending Hogwarts School, be it now or in the future. 

Other arrangements, arrangements that are no concern of yours have been made concerning both Harry's magical hand muggle education, both of these arrangements have been in effect for many years and I have no wish to disturb them now. 

If you continue to send my son acceptance letters on behalf of your school then I will not hesitate to dispose of them as a problem and then find the source of this problem, in this case you, and dispose of said source for good. 

Sincerely, 

Death

Legal guardian and adopted father of Harry James Potter

\---


End file.
